As stated above, the Project Manager, Shannon Cozzo, will oversee day-to-day management ofthe program. She currently serves in this role as a conduit between the PI/PD, Project Leaders and the centralized Koch Institute staff. Ms. Cozzo is involved in coordinating activities among affiliated institutions ofthe CCNE. These different units have separate and somewhat distinct financial management structures that will affect management ofthe various child and facility account that comprises the CCNE. The Project Manager is also responsible for coordinating all CCNE Alliance-related activities, steering committees, advisory boards and joint group meetings, monthly seminar series and the Education, Training and Outreach units, which are under the umbrella ofthe Administrative Core. She is located in the Koch Institute. This arrangement will ensure efficient coordination of all operations including management of finances, regulatory compliance and human resource support.